


What a Way To Go

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Eggpreg, For Science!, Hemipenis, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Outsider, Snakes, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Kabuto awakes to the sound of shattering glass and dashes down the hall to the lab, kunai at the ready in each hand. He skids to a halt inside the doorway, barely noting the wrecked state of the room as his mind struggles to take in what he’s seeing.





	What a Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



Kabuto awakes to the sound of shattering glass and dashes down the hall to the lab, kunai at the ready in each hand. He skids to a halt inside the doorway, barely noting the wrecked state of the room as his mind struggles to take in what he’s seeing.

The thick silver-white bodies of the triplet snakes summons Talaga, Warda, and Rangor, who refuse to ever appear alone, are the cause of much of the destruction as they coil around each other and block the exit of a very naked Orochimaru.

“You will stop this at once,” Orochimaru commands, but there’s a waver in his voice, and he sways strangely, his slitted eyes hugely wide. His customary robes are missed, and there is also no hiding the way his cock rises hard between his legs, the tip shining when it catches the light, clearly already wet with leaking precum.

Kabuto drifts back into the shadows, content to watch this interesting scene, palming his own cock where it swells beneath his pants.

The snakes ignore Orochimaru’s words. Talaga’s tongue flicks out, tasting the air, appearing to savor the flavor, his brothers doing the same as he addresses them, “Master smells delectable.”

Warda bobs his head in agreement. “He’s in season.”

Orochimaru stumbles back against a wall of scales when Rangor’s large head darts forward, forcing Orochimaru’s legs to spread wide as he wedges it between them. “We’ve waited long for new blood. He’ll bare strong young.”

Kabuto raises a brow at the implications, and even though Orochimaru shakes his head in denial as the snakes push closer, he doesn’t try to fight or get away, doesn’t attempt to end the summon. Then so fast that Kabuto can barely follow their movements the trio of snakes dart forward and coil around Orochimaru, one around each leg and the other around all of them as they jostle around each other for the best position.

Orochimaru is mostly obscured by the bulk of the snakes, but Kabuto miraculously has a perfect view of his glistening pink hole. Kabuto has to bite his lip to silence his moan as he imagines Orochimaru preparing himself for this, sliding slick fingers into himself to ready himself. Unable to help himself, Kabuto shoves his pants down his thighs and wraps his fingers around his hard cock, fingers gathering the wetness that leaks from the head to slick himself as he begins to enjoy the show.

Entwined as they all are, Kabuto can’t be sure who it is that successfully lines his cloaca up with Orochimaru’s ready ass. He has a moment to watch it open, the horrifyingly spiky tips of two hemipenises, each certainly larger than a human, peaked out before they catch at Orochimaru’s hole and continue growing inside.

The sound that Orochimaru makes is anything but pained, and it goes straight to Kabuto’s cock. Orochimaru was always so cold and untouchable, impossibly out of his reach, and as many times as Kabuto has fantasized about seeing the older man spread out on his cock, he’d always believed it to be a fool’s dream.

Kabuto fights the sudden need to move closer, to explore the stretched skin of Orochimaru’s smooth ass to see if it’s a smooth as it looks. He’s disappointed when the snakes twist and obscure his view until he’s met with Orochimaru’s twisted face instead. It’s so different from the icy mask or the anger that Kabuto is familiar with. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his normally male pale cheeks a bright red, his teeth clenched in a grimace, nostrils flaring as he breathes deeply, nearly panting.

There’s a strange tension to him, and it takes Kabuto a moment to realize that this isn’t pain, but pleasure on Orochimaru’s face, or possible a mix of both, but definitely pleasure. He strains, clearly seeking some kind of friction against his cock, but with Talaga, Warda, and Rangor wrapped so tightly around him he has little hope of moving on his own.

Continuing to slowly pump his cock, Kabuto slides down the wall, reaching beneath his shirt to tug at twist at one hard nipple, shivering in pleasure, his cock twitching when Orochimaru groans roughly, a broken sound. When the snake pulls out suddenly, revealing the true size of his monstrous cocks, and the gaping cum filled mess of Orochimaru’s well fucked hole, he can’t help but come right then and there, moaning shortly as his cock shoots an impressive distance across the floor in front of him.

One of the snakes, Warda, Kaburo believes, peels himself out of the knot, looking pleased with himself as he moves to the side to watch. It’s not long before the next snake sees his chance and fills Orochimaru, drawing a high pitched whine from him, clearly oversensitive, but the snakes clearly only care about one thing: breeding.

Kabuto’s cock is still half hard as he watches, his thoughts wandering to what possible experiment Orochimaru could have been working on to wind up in such a situation. Surely this couldn’t have been the intended result?

With one less snake in the knot, Kabuto is rewarded with more of Orochimaru’s pale skin, his hard cock sliding along the soft belly scales of the snakes as they continue to twist around him. It’s clear he’s come a number of times already, the scales gleaming with his release.

Orochimaru’s head flies black, eyes going hugely wide as a strange sound emerges from his throat and the ball twists revealing that the third snake has grown impatient and has managed to shove himself in alongside his brother. Kabuto’s hand flies over his cock, licking his lips as he imagines just how stretched Orochimaru is. He doesn’t notice it at first, think it’s just the position, an arch to Orochimaru’s back that makes his stomach push out so prominently, but no, he realizes with surprise, his stomach is no longer flat, bulging from the amount of cock and cum within him.

Kabuto’s orgasm hits him by surprise, absurdly turned on by the thought. When they finally pull away and disappear in a puff of smoke, Orochimaru is sprawled on his back, eyes shut, cock resting half-hard on his thigh, legs slightly spread as a pool of cum grows between his legs.

Gulping as he moves forward, Kabuto doesn’t care about the mess as he kneels down, eyes greedily feasting on the sight, knowing this will be prime jerk-off material for a long time coming. Orochimaru’s hole is a gaping mess, a new rush of cum leaking out every time he instinctively clenches.

Most impressive though is Orochimaru’s stomach, the way that it’s slowly expanding, but still fast enough that it’s clearly visible. Kabuto doesn’t stop to question the consequences of his actions as he presses his cock into the warm, slick mess of Orochimaru’s body, his hands sliding over the stretching skin of Orochimaru’s belly. Kabuto moans deeply as he ruts into Orochimaru. If he was to die in this moment, he’d be a happy man.


End file.
